EWillden (a.k.a as ErikWillden)
Introduction: First things first most of you know me as Erik and I take part in a lot of the chats of twitch. I got encouraged to build these characters from watching role play streams from KuriGames, Ashunera, Miss Minerva, Don and a lot more. So here it goes. I'm only making 1 character for now. My Elizabeth Halloween avatar is only preserved for non serious role plays for Halloween. Nobunaga is my main and only character. I might make variations of him but thats it. My Character: Oda Nobunaga, The 1000 year demon General of Japan. Age: 32 Description: Nobunaga stands tall with a medium build body. He wears a ancient black Japanese general uniform with a red cape and hat to go with it. Protruding from the front of his forehead are two black horns with red glowing lines embedded into it. His eyes a bright red with dark hair usually done in a traditional pony tail of that era. He is seen with a long katana at his side. Biography: Oda Nobunaga's story began during the Warring States period of Japan. He was a genius General. During his youth he was called "The Great Fool of Owari," But after defeating Imagawa Yoshimoto at Okehazama, he became known throughout the land. Afterwards, he defeated many powerful foes and came very close to bringing an end to the civil wars,but was slain by Akechi Mitsuhide at Honnoji. After he was betrayed and murdered by his retainers he felt a huge regret and anger. This built up in his soul so much that it remained and festered even after the battles. This would later form him into a 1000 year demon of the region of Honnoji the place of his first victory. He is narcissist with massive self-confidence. Loves new things, and isn't caught up by old rules or the old ways. A person who played a huge role in ending the civil wars and brought down the Muromachi Shogunate. His Military-Style clothes are something he prepared to his own tastes. When he became a 1000 year old demon he discovered he had powers he never imagined. Before he could learn how to use and control these demonic powers he was banished into a dimensional prison. He would wait how his time and imprisonment there until his return a 1000 years into the future in a world completely new and different from the one he was used to. In his days of imprisonment he built and constructed his own asylum hovering over a large lake. Here he remained plotting his return. He would seek vengeance against those who betrayed him. His acts during the civil wars gave him a notorious reputation in Japan while he was alive. He had burned entire temples to defeat his enemies. He felt that putting an end to the civil war was at the most importance. His dream was to unify the country by force destroying any opposition. If he had to burn down a few villages or temples to do so he would. This seemed cruel to him but in his right mind killing or destroying one village was worth it if he could save the others from being swallowed up but the flames of war. Although Narcissistic he did have compassion and love for the country. What started his attempt to conquer the country and unify it was during his youth. The beginning of his fight. He grew attached to a village he came across befriending a lot of the locals there and providing them with protection and food. Eventually he became friends with a young girl. Far younger then himself but he grew fond of her. Not as lover would but as a brother and sister kind of fondness. He declared that he would do whatever it took to protect her and the village. He even began to educate her on how to protect herself. However, little to his knowledge a rival shogun of the region targeted the village due to his contribution of silk to the regions lord. The shogun was beat back and forced to retreat by Nobunaga and his men but not without costs. He had found the girl butchered by the shoguns men. The anger that built up within him a pure hatred. The civil wars had finally driven him to his breaking point and to prevent this from happening again he gathered up his men and took control of the region. Having the peoples support. He then began to conquer other warring states in attempt to put a end to the civil war. He saw even more bloodshed from the innocents leading him to do acts he never thought of doing. Such as burning down villages and temples. He would make sure the majority of a villages people were gone before he did but the act still left a stain on the lands. His retainers grew afraid of his actions and eventually betrayed him and murdered him. However, he was influential enough that his dream was put into action and the civil wars did come to a end ten years after his death. This did not change how he felt though when he became a 1000 year demon. Once that occurred he would go and hunt down the people who betrayed him and many people where caught in the path of his wrath. This brought about his banishment. Abilities: His main ability is based on the firing formation employed at Nagashino. He summons 3000 matchlock rifles that fire at once. Manifested from the tale of Oda defeating the strongest cavalry of the entire Warring States period. (With some help and discussing I can figure out one or two more abilities.) Category:Unintroduced Category:Cleanup Category:Articles Still Underconstruction